


Chameleon's Challenge

by RavagingDesire



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavagingDesire/pseuds/RavagingDesire
Summary: Coming back from a foiled confession, Neeko realized that she was inexperienced in both love and in bed. Her good friend Ahri, told her that by using her own abilities to disguise and seduce every female champion in the league, she will be able to woo her crush back. However, little did the meek and innocent girl knew just what she had gotten herself into...





	1. A New Year

Hmm...I wonder if she likes such a gift...?” 

Neeko thought, her hands holding a small pink box containing a pair of plain silver pearl bracelets, with an ornate pink heart right in the middle. The chameleon lady sighed softly to herself before closing back the box and placing it back to her purse. She slowly glanced in all directions, looking at groups of people sitting around her, with waiters walking around the restaurant busily taking orders and serving food. Wearing a single piece pink layered frilly dress, Neeko constantly checked her own appearances to make sure she was well dress and at the same time, looking as humanly as possible.

The new champion of the League had made a reservation here a week ago, with her date none other than the famous Bestial Huntress and Neeko’s closest friend, Nidalee. Truth is, is that the feisty girl had harboured a huge crush on the cougar woman for a long time, ever since they knew each other back when Nidalee took her under her wing in the Kumungu Jungle. All the time they have been through as allies and then friends, Neeko did not had the courage to confess this strong feelings for her, for fear that the beautiful primal lady might be put off by that notion, and lest risking the friendship they have fought hard to built and blossomed together. 

Fortunately, it was Ahri that encouraged her to give it a try, her first and good friend that Neeko had made when she first set her foot into the League Academy, the most prestigious school in Valoran, housing numerous champions and summoners like, and to facilitate developing talents and using them to be great assets to the world. Despite being curious in nature, the shy chameleon had not been great at making friends, with the exception of the beaming class chairman. 

Throughout the time as friends and classmates, the Nine Tailed Fox gave advices as well as her past knowledge and experiences of being with women, something that the little chameleon was keen on knowing. Even the hearts of the pair of pearl bracelets that were carved with Nidalee’s and her own name were ideas suggested by the Ionian lady. 

Neeko smiled briefly, thinking about the time Ahri had help numerous times, giving her the resolve she needed to pour her feelings to Nidalee. And that day was today. The chameleon could remember how she was squealing in delight to herself when Nidalee agreed to go on a ‘date’ with her, during the New Year’s Eve. Reservations, presents, and places to go after meal, Neeko took days to plan it all. Right now, all that left is the arrival of her date. Anxiously, Neeko took out her handphone again and viewed her own reflection one last time, trying her best to eliminate any obvious flaws that could hinder her important date…

“Beep!” A new message had flashed itself on the screen, and the sender was none other than her good friend Ahri herself! The curious chameleon slide through her phone screen and viewed the text…

“Miss Universe! No need to check yourself every few minutes. Your face ain’t peelingdown. Besides, Nidalee doesn’t like vain girls. Have confidence, or at least have faith in my makeup skills.”

“How you know I was doing that? Are you looking at me? Where are you?”

“Behind you, at the corner of the restaurant.”

Neeko turned around in confusion and anticipation, just in time to see her fox friend in navy blue elegant dress with deep C-cut cleavage standing around the corner, waving at her. The Chameleon wanted to stand up and greet her friend before asking what she was doing here, but soon a young and buxom woman with mid purple length hair wearing a plain black T-shirt and blue jeans entered her field of vision. 

With her back facing Neeko, the woman pounced her body towards Ahri, hands grabbing the fox’s waist and hips before kissing right in the lips. The whole scene greatly surprised the chameleon. However, that wasn’t the end as Ahri happily reciprocated, and the two women now locking their lips firm and hard. Neeko craned her neck just to see who was Ahri’s mysterious lover, but unfortunately the purple hair woman wore a black cap and sunglasses which partially obscured her face. 

For obvious reasons, tt seemed that the couple had began to garner quite a bit of unwanted attention. Realising that, Ahri began to lead the woman into the nearby restroom, their hands still around each other’s waists as they slowly staggered inside. A few moments later, Neeko received yet another message.

“Just need to know I always got your back girl! Don’t worry! Rmb what I teach you. Definitely can ace it! Brb, have to settle my woman first. She’s a little needy and pissy now! O.o”.

Neeko chuckled and shook her head for a moment, before placing her phone back to her purse. Curiosity began to set in the chameleon's mind regarding the identity of Ahri’s possible partner, but she was more concerned on her date as of now. 

“It’s half past nine now…” Neeko glanced at her watch, her heart palpitating anxiously as though the sound of the second hand ticking had increased its magnitude exponentially. The worrywart only stopped when a familiar touch to her back jolted her back from her restlessness. 

“Hey my little Camy…” Nidalee purred right beside Neeko’s ear, instantly sent another shivering jolt of pleasure down the girl’s spine. ‘Camy’ is the nickname that the Bestial Huntress gave to Neeko, and the only one that gave and called her that. And how much she loved it whenever she being called with that nickname! There would always be a chill down her spine whenever Nidalee called her that, and not without her signature sultry, wild tone. 

The chamaeleon turned to gaze at her partner’s appearance in anticipation, ears twitching in the direction towards the person who called her name. Her excitement was heightened as the most alluring woman in the world to her, dressed in an enticing black knee-length and sleeveless gown.

Neeko took a good look at her date, while subconsciously lowered her eyes to the cat’s lips. Nidalee donned a faint pink colour lipsticks, and with her creamy chocolate complexion complimenting them in contrast, they made them looked plump and soft and… kissable. The Bestial Huntress isn’t only blessed with a alluring face; her body was voluptuous and well hugged by the outfit she was wearing and actuated her hourglass hips as well.

Neeko let out a soft gulp down her throat as she allowed her eyes to travel further below, down to a pair of curvaceous and alluring breasts that almost jiggled out from tight dress were wearing. Under the restaurant’s bright lights, Nidalee’s assets shimmered with light, amplifying the highlights all for the ‘poor’ Neeko to direct her eyes at...They reminded the Chameleon of...pillows! Fluffy pillows at her dormitory! Oh...She couldn’t wait to sink her hands into it, to feel the softness and bouncy texture…

“Camy?” 

In a trance like state, Neeko continued to let her lower jaw hung agape despite her name being called for the umpteen times. It was only when Nidalee decided to place her hand on top of the chameleon’s, the warmness and soft tingle allowed the girl to bounce back to reality. 

“Huh? What?” Neeko shook her head, feeling the sudden rude and perverse gaze she gave just earlier slowly dawned on her. Immediately, she bounced back in embarrassment, feeling the adrenaline reddening and blazing her cheeks. A slow dread moment entered Neeko’s mind as she feared and that she may nailed the coffin from all the shameful ogling she did earlier. Instead, all she ever received was a round of soft giggles and meows from Nidalee.

“I’m so sorry. Purr…” Nidalee covered her mouth to contain her laughter. “Has my new wardrobe surprised you that much?”

“I...Er...No!” Neeko blurted, picking up the glass of water and hastily drank all its contents. “I like it!”

“Thank you.” Nidalee answered, with a bright smile. She then picked up the menu, slowly scanning the types of food that the restaurant had to offer. “I haven’t eat here before. Is there any dish you can recommend?”

“Happy New Year!” Neeko stopped herself but it was too late to realize her follyness. She decided to cover herself by continuing her sentence. “Oh wait, there are still a couple of hours left before midnight…Ha-Ha...Ah yes the food...” 

“Damn it! Why did I say such a thing? Stupid Neeko…” The Chameleon scolded herself silently, feeling the cringiness slowly seeping into her skin. In an attempt to cover her shame, she surreptitiously held the menu up and obscured her flustered face, leaving only puppy eyes as she stared at her date for any negative reaction.

“And Happy New Year to you too, Neeko.” Nidalee replied with a smile, seemingly unperturbed by her friend's weird reply. Instead, she reached into her handbag and took out a handheld size crimson coloured box before giving it to the chameleon. “Here’s a belated Christmas gift for you. Sorry, have been busy during the weeks.”

“N-No no! It’s okay. Erm thanks!” Neeko clasped her hands and beamed in delight. Upon receiving the present, the girl immediately shook it in exhilaration and placed her ears on the sides, guessing the contents inside. Nidalee giggled in amusement, reminding her of how she would hunt the jungle and gathered materials such as rare minerals ores and bundled them assortative ways with leaves and bamboo sticks before giving to her younger relatives. Looking at each of their exhilarated smiles and glittering eyes told her that the hunt and find was worth it. And now to her, Neeko was just like any other child, anticipating gifts in a similar adorable fashion.

It only took a few minutes for Neeko to realise that her unruly behaviour attracted too much attention from other patronages in the restaurant. She slowly surveyed around, receiving numerous pair of dumbfounded eyes in return. Blushing in embarrassment again, the chamaeleon gave a sheepish smile while slowly lowering her present underneath the table and hidden from view. She casted a worried glance towards Nidalee, expecting her date to be astonished as well. However, all she saw was the cougar lady resting her head on both hands, looking at Neeko with her eyes intently in interest.

“S-Sorry...I got too excited there.” Neeko gave a controlled grin, rubbing back of her head in earnest.

“Hmm…” The cougar smiled. “Don’t apologise. Seeing you getting that excited makes me happy as well! Want to open it?

“Sure!” Neeko unwrapped the box and checked the contents, and immediately she let out a soft gasp. A intricate wooden hairpin with a small ruby crystal sparkling at the tip. “Oh wow! A hairpin! Looks beautiful.”

“Glad you liked that. Come, let me put it on for you.” Nidalee stood up and donned the hairpin on Neeko’s head, to which the girl closed her eyes briefly and grinned in pleasure. “Suits you, Camy.”  
“Thanks, I love it! And oh yeah...” Neeko exclaimed, taking out her own gift from her purse. She then handed it to Nidalee. “I too have one for you, do open it. Erm, and Merry Christmas!”

The cougar lady arched one of her eyebrows high at Neeko in bemusement, before opening the cover slowly. “Oohh! A bracelet... How lovely! A-and, it even has letters on it. N x N…What does it mean?”

“Our names!” Neeko chortled. “Nidalee and Neeko. I find that our names are so matching. You like it?”

“Yes I do agree our names are quite complimenting, and I do love the design of the bracelet. Thank you, Camy!” 

“I also have one too!” The chameleon wore her own bracelet with identical initials as the gift to Nidalee. She then thought to herself, finding the courage to tell her date that she got the pair of bracelets from the famous accessory shop down the city square, known for their variety of presents for couples and lovers. With this, Neeko felt that she was one step closer to confess her feelings to Nidalee, telling her that they could evolve to more than being just friends…

“Now we are truly matching! Like BFFs!” Nidalee covered her mouth and let out a soft laugh.

“Eh? EHHHHH!!!”

“Best friends forever! I have seen many girls wore identical things such as rings, watches and phone straps. Prr... It’s so cool, we could be like them too.”

NO NO NO! That was totally wrong! The chamaeleon could felt something as heavy as stone sunk deep down her gut, not expecting the kind of answer her date would give. Best friends? That was not what she meant, or intended. She had to explain to Nidalee regarding the intention of the bracelets as well as her feelings towards her, however the chamaeleon couldn’t find her way to explain. The words from the Bestial Huntress shot through her heart like an arrow, rendering her speechless. As she tried to speak, she could feel her words were being drown in silence.

“I…” 

“Hi. May I know what are your orders?” A waitress appeared in front of the two women, her hands holding a tablet and a pen.  
Hidden behind the perfectly guised menu, the little chamaeleon growled softly in annoyance. It must had been her own sudden exclamation attracted both the looks of patronizers and servers unfortunately. And clearly, the waitress had to arrive the moment as she had to do the damn explanation! Humans, how they confused her! 

“What are your signature dishes here?” Nidalee asked, her eyes remained down as she nonchalantly flipped the menu pages without looking at the waitress. The unfazed expression that always struck Neeko with awe. The cougar’s maturity in both her appearance and body actions were what the chamaeleon had wanted to learn and mimic. To Neeko, Nidalee was both her crush and a person to idealized on.

“Seven spices steak from Ionia. We are quite well known for that.” 

“Alright, I would like to have one. Add on with the soup of the day. And the drink...Get me a glass of red wine, please.”

“Noted.” The waitress nodded her head while tapping on the tablet with dexterous fingers. She then casted a glance at Neeko, who is still shielding her face with the menu. “What about you, miss?”

Neeko lowered her gaze towards the vivid pictures of food, eyes l excitement as she was overwhelmed by the numerous pictures of their signature gourmet dishes all in the paper she was holding. On one hand she would like to try the roastmary turkey that Ahri had recommended to her, but on the other the salmon and the steak looked pretty delicious too. To make the matter worse, her tummy was rumbling loud as though it was rushing her to make a decision as quick as possible. Argh! 

“I-I...Erm make it two sets.”

Neeko wasn’t sure whether steak was a right choice for her or not, but perhaps ordering the same as her date would get her to “warm up” towards Nidalee. 

Once the waitress took the order and left the table, the Bestial Huntress leaned herself forward, eyeing Neeko with an arch eyebrow. In the process, her caramel bosoms were subconsciously rested on the table, enunciating her cleavage even further to the young girl. 

“Purr...I didn’t know you can handle alcoholic drinks.”

“Just some juice isn’t it?” Neeko replied, now albeit surprised of her own choice previously. She was unsure what the wine would taste like as she had never experienced it before, however at this point she had already chosen it. She couldn’t back off now. “No problem, Nidalee. I am a grown up now, I can handle it!”

Nidalee smiled, but did not continue with the topic. Instead she talked about the current affairs of both the League Academy and her hometown the Kumungu Jungle, something that Neeko liked to listen about. Neeko found herself able to crack jokes and discussed about the new things she learned during these few months she spent interacting with the humans and the city, while Nidalee would gladly listen and chimed in whenever possible. Even after the meals were served, the ladies continued to chat happily under the festive lights and surrounding joyful crowds as the year 2018 slowly dwindled down, with the new year inviting itself in just about a few minutes. 

“A-and just like that...I managed to disguise myself as a toddler, able to pass through things without paying and Hick! Get freebies…” Neeko said proudly with a tipsy tone, her face reddened like a tomato.

“I think you had too much, Camy.” Nidalee giggled as she slowly savoured her wine. Neeko had already drank all of her wine while hers was barely half, it was no wonder that the chamaeleon was inexperienced with drinking. 

“N-No I’m not. Hick! I am still pretty awake. Look at me!” The mellowed Neeko hiccuped and smiled again, before looking at her own watch with eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. “Oh crap! Two more minutes! Hurry Nidalee, the fireworks are about to start!”

The chamaeleon scampered across the walkway and disappeared right at the corner of the restaurant.

“What a cutie, such childlike.” Nidalee shook her head with a smile to herself, before taking her glass of wine and walked towards the direction Neeko was taking. Right at the bend, she could see the exhilarated girl standing at the ledge of the restaurant balcony, her handphone in hand. 

The balcony was arranged in a simplistic garden style. An array of small potted plants were placed up in all sides of the room. The floor made up out of wooden tiles; thin string of fake flowers lining around the poles giving viewers here a sense of nature ambience. In front of the metal bar ledges were the alluring view to the city streets and skyscrapers, showing tourists and locals the exquisite beauty that Ionia hold.

“What took you so long? Come!” Neeko exclaimed, scurried towards the cougar and grabbed her hand, right before leading her towards the edge. “My friends told me that this is the best place to view fireworks and other street performances at the street junction downstairs. And, not many people know about this place. A perfect spot for us!” 

Seeing Neeko jumping up and down in joy and anticipation, Nidalee felt the girl’s laugh spread to her like a contagious disease. Placing the drink at a small circular table nearby, she joined the chamaeleon by whipping out her phone as well. 

“Less than ten seconds and the fireworks are going to arrive. Yippee! ” Neeko beamed, lifting her phone high up in the air, ready to video the first shot of the fireworks.

A single stream of white light zoomed far up in open space, and then came along its screaming and crackling sound. Not long after it dispersed and disintegrated, followed by a series of colourful fireworks bombarding the sky. Aweing and gaping sounds of people in the restaurant could be heard, and the two ladies were no exception as well. 

“It’s so beautiful! Wow!” Neeko’s eyes glittered with awe and grinned like a cheshire cat as she furiously snapped pictures of the new year celebrations. Her beaming smile increased when the cougar subconsciously held her arm with her own as she too were enjoying the show with pleasure. The girl began to grow flustered with joy and infatuation. Surreptitiously, she began to inch herself slowly towards her friend, until she was able to lean her whole body on the huntress’s chest. Since Nidalee was a good head taller than Neeko, the chamaeleon could easily allow her head to place and rest underneath the cougar’s jaws, with her petite frame shielded within the confined space of the caramel skinned woman’s shoulders. Thus allowing Neeko to savour the intimate space and warmth as their bodies close contact in fervor. 

“Happy new year, Nidalee.” Neeko said, gazing one last time to see the fireworks show coming to an end before turning back to face her date. As she spoke, she began to trace little invisible circles above the cougar’s breasts. Silently gulping, the nervous chamaeleon remembered this method previously taught by her friend, Ahri, the nine-tailed fox. A seductive method that could make a person’s heart race. But at this moment, Neeko felt it was own her heart that skipped a beat instead. “Do you like today’s dinner?”

“Yes of course, it was marvellous.” Nidalee looked down, a little surprised to see Neeko so close and cosy to her but nevertheless she reciprocated by placing both her hands on the girl’s waist. With the gap between them close to mere inches, the Bestial Huntress could gaze clearly at the Neeko’s delicate rosy cheeks. She could also detect a strong wine aroma from the girl’s breath. Clearly, she had drunk more she could handle. The more the cougar fixedly looked, the more she realised that Neeko looked more adorable and charming by the minute. And that thought made Nidalee blushed a little.

“Ah wonderful! Thanks for accompanying me tonight. I absolutely adored it!” Neeko replied, struggled to gaze intently on her date’s eyes. Under the quiet and ambient balcony with no one to disturb them, Neeko decided that it was the best and the only chance to confess to Nidalee. She had come this far now, no more time to back off. Fighting against her own nervousness, despite her brain screaming tons of ‘no’s in her head, the chamaeleon was determined to do whatever it takes to get the message across. 

“Nidalee, I-I have something to tell y-you…” Neeko mumbled, flabbergasted as she felt her head began to spin. Her brain was slowly caving in to the waves of euphoria, allowing her mind to feel light and free and also, tired and sleepy. The chameleon realised that she was about to get knocked out cold at such an untimely eleventh hour, and furious that her own body could not withstand such a simple glass of red wine. Despite all these disadvantages, Neeko knew she need to reveal her love feelings right here. It’s now or never!

“Yes Camy?”

“N-Nidalee, I-I could not harbour it any more longer...I realised I have a c-crushh....”

Before she could finish her final sentence, Neeko let herself submit to Nidalee’s warm and inviting chest, her heavy mind slowly drifting and wandering off to a deep slumber...

\---------------------------------------------

Neeko's Reflections (Page 1)

EEK! What are you doing?! Are you peeking at Neeko's diary? That can't do! Oh god this is a little awkward...

Sigh...Can't tell whether I should be more concerned with many people reading my reflections, or fuming that I never got the chance to admit my feelings to Nidalee at all. First the waitress interrupting at the table, then myself! Argh! How I wish I didn't just down the whole glass of red wine in just one gulp. That liquid... so strange..it made me feel lethargic. I remembered I was going to confess to her in the balcony, underneath the starry sky and cluster of fireworks. But my mind went blank before I could even laid out the whole sentence. I wondered what happened to myself after that...


	2. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hungover Neeko finds herself in her friend, Ahri's dorm, after her failed confession to Nidalee last night.
> 
> Listening to the chameleon's lament regarding about her situation, the fox decides to help the little lizard to court her lover once again.

Neeko's POV

"What, you have classes again?"

Hmm...Did I just heard someone talking? It sounded distant to my ears. I wondered who was that… Before I could even fully opened my eyes, I was immediately met by an incredible headache. Urgh...I guess that's what adults called - a hangover. I groaned in pain as I gently smacked the sides of my forehead, unsure of what to do.

Argh! Stupid Neeko! Why did I flaunt that as if I had experience in wine, even though I have never tasted it before in my whole life! And there goes the chance of my 'foolproof' confession plan to Nidalee.

"Nidalee…" I moaned, rubbing my eyes and smacking my forehead as I continued to endure the continuous pounding in my head.

After minutes of fumbling and senseless gibberish, the pain in my head slowly went off, allowing me to finally open my orbs fully. I tried to trace the source of that voice, but was quickly dismayed as all I could see was blurry surroundings clouding my vision, effectively reducing my visibility to zero. Even objects within the vicinity looked like lumps of shapeless matters. However, if there were two things I could tell, they were the soft fluffy thing resting underneath my head, and the large fabric like substance covered my freezing body.

Pillows and blanket.

"Aww come on, it's rare for both of us to get a day off. Like can't we least just spend some time together? Even for a moment?"

And here was that voice again. This time I could hear it more clearly than before. It was rather feminine and somewhat high pitched in tone, but more importantly, it was familiar to me as well. Now where have I heard it before…As my curiosity perked up, so did my pair of eyes and ears as well. As the 'mist' in my eyes slowly faded away, I began to see things around me clearer and sharper. I was in someone's bedroom. No, wait… The familiar decors on the red walls, the yellow lightings, overall giving it an unique romantic ambience… It was one of the rooms in a dormitory! And it wasn't just an ordinary dormitory, it was the same school that I am currently enrolled in - The League Academy! The place was rather small and plain, and strangely enough, the household objects came in a set. Simple looking wardrobes, bed tables and lamps, each pair was neatly placed side by side. Other than the two pair of single beds, which were combined together to form a queen size bed. Ergonomic wise, it was rather adequate and modest.

I sat up and removed the blanket, and immediately a soft breeze went through my nostrils and led me sneezed as a result. Feeling cold, I looked down just to widen my eyes dumbfounded, as I was wearing a plain white and light gown. It was rather silky and soft in contact to my skin, but the knee-length did no justice in covering my chastity… Wait! Where are my panties?!

As I flipped the ends of the dress up, all i could see was my bare shaven pussy bracing hard against the constant freezing wind from the air-con located just above my head, which I noticed right after that. To further emphasized how thin the pajamas and cold the room temperature was, my pair of pink engorged nipples nearly tore the flimsy fabric apart. Great, even my newly bought lacy brassiere had vanished as well. And it was expensive!

I would greatly prefer to hide under the covers again from the cold, but I realised that I needed to know this room was allocated to which student, as well as tracking back my clothes and undergarments. As I attempted to leave the bed, I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to me. My heart beat fast. Strangely, I felt scared and nervous. But that shouldn't be the case. This 'person' had brought my drunken state all the way to back the dormitory, and if there was anything, I should rather be thanking them instead. Still, my breathing remained tight as I anticipated the person walking into the room tensely. A slim woman wearing the same exact dress as I was, nine fluffy white tails slowly emerging from her behind. My eyes nearly dropped out of their own sockets as the person standing right in front of me here - was my good friend, Ahri.

"Hey Neeko, you are awake!" Ahri exclaimed, dashing across the room and jumped onto the bed, landing right beside me. She proceeded to zealously rub and squeezed my cheeks with her palms, clearly enjoying my 'goldfish' face she was crafting, ignoring the fact that which was much to my chagrin. "Rise and shine, my little lizard!"

"A-ahhrriii…I can't s-speak when y-you do t-that..." I attempted to respond, but my words were nothing more than just muffles as the fox continued to snuggle my cheeks in mischief.

"Ah sorry! Too excited to see you, ha ha." Ahri replied, finally releasing her hands from my mouth. I elicited small gasps of breath, before puffing my cheeks up in annoyance. That reaction of mine probably what made her lopsided grin even wider. "Are you feeling alright? You were so drunk last night."

"I am fine…Just a little light headed, that's all."

I lied. Truth was the pain, though mild, continued to linger in my head, serving nothing more than just a pesky fly hovering and buzzing around my ears.

"Are we back in school? And is this your room?" I had a myriad of questions bombarding my mind, but was unsure which of them to be placed on top of the priority list. "Why am I here? Where are my clothes?"

"Hey chill chill, little lizard. I only have one mouth, I can't answer all of them." Ahri replied coolly with a smile, before lying right next to me comfortably. "Hmm what shall I say first…? So yeah, we are back in the League Academy, and yes this is my dorm. Well, technically this is not just my room. You see the wardrobes, table lamps and chairs? They came in pairs. How about I get my partner to greet you? She's still here."

I was about to reject the idea as I did not want to provide any inconvenience to Ahri's roomate, but I cannot denied I was rather curious who she was? Is she someone I knew or seen before?

"Hey babe, come here! Neeko's awake." Ahri tilted her head in the direction of the door and shouted, not seemingly about my opinions and reactions at all.

Few seconds later, another woman came in. She was wearing smart casual top, with a pair of long black pants as a match. As I looked at her face, I began to detect several facial features. She had purple hair with length that were only just around her shoulders. Her eyes were unusual, as she had a pair of masquerade lines of two three inches hanging down starting from her lower eyelids. My jaws hung agape, for I realised the identity of Ahri's roomate. She is the queen of the High Council of Noxus. The matron of Black Rose. The Deceiver.

Evaine Leblanc.

Leblanc. The name that was feared by many champions of the league, particular those that were considered to be adepts in the mid lane of the Summoner's Rift, a place where competitions were commonly held in the League Academy. She was beautiful yet cunning, petite yet agile. She would danced around her opponents with the Distortion, binding them with her Ethereal chains before finishing them off with her Sigils of Malice. Occasionally, she could conjured her trademark spells multiple times in a short span of time, confusing and obliterating people that were standing in her way. At least that was all I heard from Luxanna Crownguard, the Deceiver's most recent opponent in the competition. The poor blonde laid on the infirmary bed with her body full of bruises, refusing to let anybody visit her, not even her lover, Katarina. Even as the purple hair woman stepped into the bedroom, I could already felt the sinister aura around her.

"So little one, how are you feeling?" Leblanc asked while standing with her arms folded. One of her eyebrows were arched higher than the one, making her seemingly intimidating despite her question regarding my concerns.

"I...I-I am fine." I let out and unknowingly squeak, before cowering myself underneath the blankets.

Of all a sudden, I felt a quick and strong tug towards my arm. Before I knew it, I found myself landing on Ahri's soft and ample bosoms, her hands wrapping my body firm but not tight. We were so close that I could practically hear her hot breathing as well as the soft beating in her chest. That brief experience threw me back to my yesterday's memories. I could scarcely remembered I rested my head on Nidalee's chest just as I was about to confess to her. Was I tired? Or was the alcohol stirring trouble in my head? Whatever it was, I tried to recall the scene after that, but everything from there became hazy. And the next thing I knew, I was already in Ahri and Leblanc's dormitory.

"Honey! You are scaring her." Ahri said with her puffed cheeks, showing annoyance. I felt a strange tickling sensation all over my body. Looking down, I was dumbfounded that the fox began to rub her hands around my tummy and my bare thighs. She then elicited a soft coquettish and playful tone. "Remember I always told you to be nice to my friends. Or else, I will hmm..."

Now it was Leblanc's turn to sniggle. "I am used to your wise tricks darling, show me something more."

"You are no fun, Evaine."

"Darling?" I echoed. Strange. I wonder what's with Ahri's relationship with this purple hair girl. Honey...Darling...All those names. Curiosity began to set within me.

"Oops my bad! I had forgotten to tell you, Neeko." Ahri jumped out of the bed, danced a full circle with grace before throwing her whole body towards Leblanc. I gasped, for I thought who had the galls to tease the horrifying matron of Noxus just like that. However to my bemusement, Leblanc embraced the fox's approach and cradled her hips in return. Ahri instantaneously initiated a direct kiss towards her roomate's lips, and to which the mage surprisingly reciprocated in return. The two went for a kissing spree for almost a good minute before they realised I was still sitting on their bed, blushing madly in embarrassment as I continued to witness their 'excruciating' action.

"Ahem…" I emanated a fake cough. "Ahri?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Ahri released her own lips from Leblanc's, and immediately greeted me with an awkward smile. "Got too carried away again. Always end up like this whenever I make out with my Evaine. Her lips are ohh...so enticing."

I turned my gaze from Ahri to Leblanc, wondering if what the fox said was true. Leblanc's eyes didn't met mine, instead they were elevated towards the direction of the full mirror behind her. But from the reflection I could tell she was also blushing with shyness from her partner's descriptive words.

"Yes chummy. Evaine and I are kind of dating now." Ahri seemed to see through the perplexed look on my face. She then placed one hand on her hips as she continued to answer me. "Just started a few weeks actually. And I didn't let anyone know about this, not sure what would people think of us..."

"And then you choose to tell her now?" Leblanc said, shrugging her shoulders in slight disapproval.

"Come on, Eva. She's my friend!" Ahri replied, sounding more excited by the minute and perhaps a little bit too overly zealous? "We were originally just friends and roommates in the Academy for the whole semester. But one day during the hot afternoon, she took off her clothes and I took off mine…"

"Ahri…?" Leblanc shot her a warning glare, but her partner paid no heed.

"Her naked body was so slim and curvaceous and alluring, and that turned me on so bad. I couldn't take it anymore, and I end up groped and kissed her body from behind. You know what? Turns out she was also into me too. She instead threw me to the bed, and ravaged my unclean body...Meow! We continued to make love for hours…"

"AHRI! Stop it!" Leblanc lost her cool and yelped, causing me to immediately flinch in response. I could not do anything other freezing on the bed in a rather awkward fashion. Seeing the Deceiver making such an outburst greatly bemused me, for the thought of her as a cold and silent manipulator began to crumble down in an instant. Closing both eyes, she smacked her forehead in both frustration and humiliation. "Don't treat our private affairs as if they are noteworthy frontline news in the city square!"

"Alright alright…" Ahri finally stopped leaking her 'information' and momentarily battered me a mischievous wink as if she was hinting to continue the topic on later. The fox then scampered into her lover's side, grabbing the waist with her hands.

Initially Leblanc was still fuming and pushing away each of Ahri's advances, however in the end her facade soon wore down after the fox leaned forward and whispered something to her ears. Something unknown to me. My ears perked up in an attempt to eavesdrop their conversation, unfortunately Ahri's voice was too soft to be heard. My curiousness swiftly turned into perplexcity, as looking at the Deceiver smiled and giggled with rosy cheeks each time the fox finish her sentence. And within a minute she finally allowed herself to be enveloped by the warm embrace of the Ionian's hug.

"I guess that will be it." Ahri gave her lover a peck in the cheeks, and then holding on to her hands with a lopsided smile. "Tonight I will be in that costume. Can't wait for you to come back…"

Leblanc giggled in reciprocation, but was still rather mindful about my presence here in the bedroom. "Ahem...Are you sure you still want to say such things right now?"

"Hmm...Right…" The fox replied, placing her hands on the matron's tummy and caressed with affection.

As I looked at the lovebirds in each other's cradle, my brain replayed the memories of yesterday's night again. The chilly wind rustling the leaves of nearby trees, the fireworks exploding in the sky… The people dancing and celebrating in the city square… Under the canopy of the restaurant balcony, resting my head on Nidalee's chest and feeling the heat radiated from her body. All of these to set up for my confession… Ah! That pain...I could feel a pang of jealousy ruptured in my heart.

"You two sure are a good match." I muttered with a smile, hiding the smattering feelings of envy and joy over the two ladies there. "How I wish Nidalee and I could be the same."

"Hey little Lizard….Actually what happened to you yesterday?" Ahri walked up to me again, however she chose to sit on the edge of the bed this time. "Thought you were having a date with the cougar girl?"

"I…" That was a good question that I would love to have an answer to. I tried to reflect back the things that I did last night, but the constant unknowns swirling my mind granted me nothing but confusions and headaches as I replied. "I don't know. One moment I was watching fireworks with Nidalee, and the next thing I know I was already here on your bed.."

"Which explains why…" Ahri placed her index finger underneath her lower lips, seemingly giving effort in her thoughts. "I was so surprised that someone rang our bell in the wee hours of the morning. Turned out it was her that carried your drunken ass here."

"Her?! You mean Nidalee?"

"Yeah. She told me she didn't know where exactly your dorm is, but luckily for her she knew where is mine. And wow you sure looked like you are in a mess real good. Your clothes are crumpled…Speaking incoherent words..."

"Oww...Thanks for helping me to clean and dress up." I elicited a smile, but my eyes didn't match my lips at all. "Guess I have my points minused yet again. Ahri, I blew it. I blew up my only chance."

"You gotta tell me what's going on last night, Neeko." Ahri patted on my shoulders gently in an attempt to comfort me. "Before Evaine and I left the restaurant early on, I'm pretty sure you had everything set."

"I did. I have the pair of bracelets in my handbag. I gave her the gift but her reaction was, s-strange. I don't understand at all."

"Strange? Hmm...Could it have been something you have said… Anyway how did she respond?"

"I gave her the bracelet, and showed an identical pair with me as well. Both of them had our initials 'N x N'. I heard couples loved to wear something with their names carved with it. But instead, Nidalee took it as we are best friends forever! How can something like this happen?"

"Ouch! Friendzone." Leblanc chimed in, now laying flat on her stomach at the other side of the bed, with her head resting on her palms in interest.

"F-Friendzone? What is that?" I repeated, eyebrows arching in puzzlement at the sound of the new word.

"That means being rejected and denied to be in a romantic relationship..." The Deceiver said as went on to blow the dirt off her fingernails, oblivious to Ahri's warning as a result as she further continued her explanation. "And then staying as friends despite one being desired to be more than just that. In other words, Nidalee regards you as a normal friend, and nothing else at all."

"Sheesh! No need to be so direct, Evaine." Ahri chided softly before turning towards me. However my eyes didn't met hers as I was busily thinking about this new word, and its complex definition. Human feelings are strange, I can't comprehend them.

Wrapping my petite hips with her arm, the fox leaned forward and gazed at me intently. "Maybe that's not the reason why you are being erm...shot down? What else did you two do?"

"Oh yeah! I remembered there was this red liquid that smells great but yet, the taste was weird. It was sour, and bitter and…"

"Red wine?" Leblanc probed.

"Yes! Yes! Red wine! What a weird drink. I thought it would taste something like Blackcurrant or Grape Juice." The two women stared at each other for a moment before bursting out loud in unison. I looked at them in disbelief, demanding for answers through my eyes but the couple continued to laugh as if I were saying something incredulous. I pouted my cheeks in confusion and annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"Red wine isn't the kiddy drink that you always purchased in the supermarket, girl. I assume it's your first time tasting it." Leblanc laid on the bed with her back, her hand resting on her tummy as she continued to cackle annoyingly.

"I have to agree with Evaine this time, Neeko." Ahri wiped the tears off her eyes as she stopped her laughter. "It is an alcoholic drink. Too much of it will make a person intoxicated. Those headaches you are experiencing right now? That's called hangover."

"If only I didn't follow suit and drink that red juice…" I let out a sigh, my head tilting down. "I have saved and waited so long just to be able to reserve seats in the Ionian Restaurant. And I can't even get anything in return."

"Is it really that bad?" Ahri asked, heaving a sigh of concern for me as well. "Then what did you two done after that? Have you caught the fireworks?"

"Yep I did! We watch the show at the restaurant balcony from the start till the end. That's when I decided to admit my feelings to Nidalee. But before I knew it, everything went black…"

"Must have been drunk at that point then. Such unlucky timing." The Matron of Black Rose casually remarked.

"Well at least you managed to watch the whole fireworks show with her." Ahri gave a short smile of encouragement. "Later during the day you should let her know you are fine. She was worried about you that night when she brought you here."

I quietly nodded my head like a child listening to words from an adult. I felt a hand reaching out and tapping on my shoulders out of a sudden. Turning back, I expected it to be Ahri again. However, it turned out to be Leblanc this time.

"Hey little one, pardon me for my rudeness just now. I don't think it's entirely your fault or having a terrible luck last night. You just need to be more hmm...confidence and assurance in yourself. Women just like their partners to be as mature if not, more than them so that they would look dependent and reliable as a lover." Leblanc said as she eyeballed away from the fox, whose was grinning from ear to ear. "Well definitely not Ahri. Not sure why I liked her in the first place."

"I agree on that. Neeko, perhaps you need to show that you are all grown up and be nub...well not nubile…" Ahri rubbed the back of her head and laughed in embarrassment, much to Leblanc's bemusement. Be able to think and make decisions like an adult, that should really impress her. Oh yes! And also, know what she likes, her hobbies etcetera. You can let us know too, and we will help you craft another 'plan' again. What do you say, buddy?"

"Great! Thanks Ahri, and Leblanc."

"No problem, honey." Ahri grinned.

"Spare me the trouble." Leblanc sighed, but eventually gave in and sniggered, and soon her lover followed suit. The deceiver then looked at the watch, her eyes bulged in surprise. "Oh shit, I'm late for my presentation! Gotta go now!"

The Matron quickly scooped up her bag that was lying near the dresser and made it towards the door in the living room. She raised her voice and shouted, to which we could hear across the whole dorm room. "Ahri, remembered what you said about wearing that costume tonight. BYE!"

Costume? I wonder what Ahri had promised to wear for Leblanc, but I guessed I will never find us unless they let the cat out of the bag.

"Hmm how to transform you into a more mature and confident woman?" Ahri jumped off the bed, and began to pace back and forth around the bedroom door. A few seconds later, the fox meowed in delight, her eyes lighting up like the fireworks Nidalee and I seen that night.

"Heheheh..." Ahri let out a shrew laughter, and then eyed me a half seductive wink. Closing the door and drawing the curtains in, she then did the most shocking and outrageous thing I have ever seen in my life.

Disrobing her silk costume and discarded them onto the floor, she then flashed me her birthday suit, with undies nowhere to be seen. I immediately let out a nervous gulp, gazing at the curvaceous hips and ample C-cup sized bosoms my friend possessed. My curiousness got the better out of me, as I instinctively lowered my ogling eyes towards her womanhood. Unlike my pussy bare and and petite, hers was a beauty to marvel upon. Arousing and inviting, with tufts of indigo hair on top in a neatly shape of a fan. Her cavern was already glistened with colourless liquid pooling around the surface, begging for the curious lizard me to inch my face closer and stare. As if Ahri knew exactly what I want to do next, she squeezed her boobs using both her arms, making them popping out like...like fireworks onto my face. With a luscious moan and yet another alluring wink, the fox emanated a coquettish tone.

"Neeko...I have an idea."

\--------------------------------------------

Neeko's Reflections (Page 2)

Oh my lizard! What happened to Ahri?! Out of nowhere she started to strip her pajamas and showed me her full bare body. She even moaned and rubbed her big boobies in front of my face. She said that she had a plan with a confident smile. A plan to help me court Nidalee again? If that's the case, I will gladly accept it. Oh boy, I can't wait what my experienced friend is going to teach me right now! :)


End file.
